This invention relates to a process and a device for automatically retrieving singular medication from a plurality of containers or packaged product packs, storing and recording medication transactions for each patient, and the crushing of designated medications. This invention also relates to medication control, dispensing/delivery, consumption verification and monitoring within institutional entities.
Institutional entities such as correctional systems, nursing homes, assisted living centers and hospitals require the accurate administration of medications to a plurality of patients. This process can be time intensive with numerous opportunities for human error. The documentation of medication administration is often done manually, and is a tedious, inaccurate process that can be difficult to monitor. Maintaining an accurate inventory of medications, physical security, and accountability of controlled medications often requires additional personnel. Additionally, the linking of the delivery process and the billing process for medication is often inconsistent, and can be further complicated by inaccurate documentation and/or human error.
Another problem arises in the institutional environment when medication is left with the patient. The potential exists for abuse and/or theft of patient retained medication and patient compliance with dosage instructions is difficult to oversee and track. And again, problems related to theft and patient compliance are further compounded by the same inaccuracies and human error previously mentioned.
Secure institutions must ensure the accurate distribution and consumption of single pills by their patients. However, the labor costs associated with tracking a single pill exceed the costs associated with tracking a blister package. Thus, the preferred approach for dispensing a single pill is a blister package. However, current systems do not provide a mechanical system suitable for selecting a single blister package of medication from the pharmacy or medication room, and subsequently dispensing a single dosage from the blister pack by mechanical means is lacking. Additionally, secure institutional environments typically lack an autonomous and/or biometric system for positive patient identification, patient medication receipt, and medication consumption verification. Still further, there is an absence of a real-time feedback loop for administrative personnel to monitor strict patient compliance with the medication protocol.
In some institutions, medical/pharmacy personnel encounter safety hazards during the deliver of medications to the patient. The problems can be worse in a prison environment where medication may become currency. In these situations, an automated medication facility and/or cart having the ability to deliver and dispense the correct medication to a single patient or a series of patients would be preferred. Such a capability in this environment requires both security and electronic controls. Additionally, verification of patient consumption with real-time feedback or notification will be important. Thus, security, consumption control, verification, feedback and communications are essential to ensure that medication dispersement is not circumvented for other purposes.
In an institutional environment, mass medication delivery will improve operating efficiency and reduce costs. However, identification of a particular patient and their specific dose(s) can present a challenge. In many instances, the patient is unaware of the possible drug interactions or the side affects of the particular medication they are taking. An autonomous system that positively identifies the patient, selects the right medication, delivers the medication, verifies positive patient consumption and provides real-time feedback with the administrative medical/pharmacy personnel is highly desired. Additionally, institutions will benefit from an autonomous system that can provide real-time drug information to an institutional patient in a hardcopy form simultaneously with dispensing of the medication.
Medication inventory control for institutional entities is another distinct challenge. With a large number of medications ordered and dispensed daily, it is preferred to have a real-time medication inventory tracking and re-supply linked with the medication dispensing/delivery function. It is also highly desirable to have the ability to automatically track inventory on-hand, inventory re-supplying/reordering, pharmacy/medication room delivery, patient delivery, patient information sheets, and drug interaction sheets. Because of the large number of personnel involved in the medication delivery process, there are additional concerns about the accountability, security, and tracking of medication. Often, there is a breakdown and/or a complete lack of medication security and tracking.
The present invention, as described herein, solves the aforementioned problems and deficiencies.